1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved method for moving workpieces and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Machines are known for moving workpieces past one or more work stations so that one or more operations can be performed on the workpieces at the work stations. A typical example is a machine for feeding a profile (an extruded bar) past a work station where a cutting operation cuts profile pieces off the profile with the ends of the pieces cut at an angle. Some machines are also equipped with a second work station for performing a second operation on the profile pieces or with means for performing a second operation on the profile pieces at the first work station. The second operation could comprise a drilling operation for drilling holes in the profile pieces. The known machines however are relatively slow in operation. Most employ screw threads to move the workpieces. Further, the known machines handle workpieces in a manner which can damage their finish. Often the workpieces are dragged to position them, scrapping the finish in the process. The workpieces are also often clamped and unclamped repeatedly increasing the risk of nicks and dents. The known machines are also incapable of moving adjacent workpieces in opposite directions simultaneously without unclamping, repositioning and reclamping the workpieces which slows production.